Separated
by Fifi le Jinx
Summary: They'd been seperated for years, but when Sasuke is about to lose one of the two people he has left, he'll do anything to stop her from changing into one of the dead, even going back to those he had left.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. I hope you like it. Sorry if they're out of character. Wow. I am not good at writing author's notes.**

**Music: "Like You" by Evanescence (It's like the theme for this whole thing. Inspired me to write this fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the charaters I made up. Thank you! read on. . .**

* * *

_Chapter 1 -_ The Dying and the Dead

* * *

A father sat in a dark room holding his shaking daughter. As he held her and heard her whimper in pain he felt tears well up in his onyx eyes.

"Daddy. . .Daddy it hurts. . ." She clutched at her heart in pain as she snuggled closer to her father, who only held her tighter. He didn't know what else to do but comfort her the best way he could.

"I know baby. I know. Hold on. I find some way to help you. I promise." He wrapped a blanket around her and him to try and warm up her icy skin as the fireplace lit itself sending warmth into the room.

Sitting there he thought about all of the good times he had with her and remembering things he thought he had forgotten long ago. Like the song her mother used to sing to her so she could sleep before she left. When he hummed the haunting song he felt her erratic breath calm, telling him that she had fallen under, dreaming of better days.

When the song had ended there was a soft knock on the door. The father had lifted his head of dark raven, blue tinted, hair, never taking his onyx eyes off of his daughter, and told them to enter in a cold, uncaring, emotionless voice, the opposite of what he used to talk to his daughter.

"Sasuke-sama. Lord Orochimaru has sent me. He wishes to know how she is doing." Sasuke had turned his eyes, now harsh, icy, and flashing red, toward the white haired man standing in the door way.

"She's dying. She's dying, Kabuto." His had shown accusation with his eyes and Kabuto had froze at his words. He stood there, hesitating and in shock, he knew he couldn't stand there anymore, knowing he had a part in her pain.

". . .I'll inform Lord Orochimaru right away. . .I'm sorry. . . Sasuke." The white haired man left after casting one last glance at the dying girl in Sasuke's arms.

After the door had closed Sasuke got up from the bed he and his daughter were sitting on and tucked her in, the blankets up to her chin. As he brushed her soft raven and light pink hair with his hand he felt a presence appear behind him in the shadows that the fire made.

"Brother. Why did you come?" He stood and turned toward the other raven haired man who stepped out into the firelight.

"I heard her cry out in pain and felt her heart clenching. We all heard. Even your whispers to her. We all know that she is dying." The man had walked forward, closer to his brother and niece.

He had just stopped beside his brother when they heard coughing and gasping coming from the bed. They saw her reach out, searching, most likely for her father's comfort. Sasuke took her hand in his and kneeling down beside her he brushed his hand through her hair again.

"Dad-daddy?" She managed to say through the gasping breaths.

"Yeah baby?"

"Am-cough-am I re-really g-going-cough-to d-die?" Both brother's eyes had stung and their hearts had clenched at her question.

"No baby. You're not going to die. I promise. You'll get better. . .I'll do everything I can. . .Uncle Itachi's going to help you, too." She smiled a small smile as her eyes opened a bit, but then she frowned.

"Daddy, I can't see daddy. I can't see anything." Then she erupted into a coughing fit and was struggling for breath by the end of it before going back under.

When Itachi heard her words he froze as he remembered something similar.

_'I was different. Been that way since birth, you know that. My eyes have never changed. . . .I was used as an experimental guinea pig. How I hated Orochimaru for using me like that. . . .I couldn't see anything, could hardly breath, and then I blacked out. . . .No one saved me from dying. . . .'_

Itachi had snapped out of it worried for the little girl.

"Sasuke, let me see her." He moved out of the way, hoping his brother could help his daughter.

When Itachi put his hand on her forehead he pulled it back immediately.

_'. . . .Skin so cold it burned. . . .'_

Then he went and touched her eyelid. It was warm, and getting warmer, then blood tears had started to run. When he lifted it he stared in shock at what he saw.

Her iris was red with three black markings.

"Sharingan."

Then he saw something that he missed. There were also black markings in the white of her eye. Just then the Sharingan faded to show her green and onyx color, angelic style, dull, but still then held in them that special spark. Then he noticed that the black marks on the whites of her eyes did not fade and her tears were still blood.

"Just like Satomi. . ."

"Satomi?" Sasuke looked to his brother.

"Sasuke. . . .I'll tell you this. This. . .whatever it is, it happened to Satomi. She, too, had gone through this pain, but she was born like that. She, too, had been experimented on by Orochimaru. It didn't go well with this. In the end she had ended up like Misaki here. She told me all of this a couple years ago."

"Itachi, tell me. . .Did this Satomi ever get better? She had to to be able to tell you her story." Sasuke was looking at his one and only daughter, Uchiha Misaki, hoping that the sinking feeling he had was wrong.

"Sasuke. . .Satomi was only, at least, three years old. Sasuke. . ." Sasuke felt his heart break again, this time it more than when he lost his family. Itachi and Misaki were all he had left. Now here he stood next to his baby's death bed.

"Satomi's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow this is nice. Thanks to all of those people who favorited the story, read it, reviewed, and alerted it. You made my day. This might explain more about Misaki (and Satomi, a little) but to let you know you'll find out more in the upcoming chapters. Thanks! Read on, you know I know I'm boring you. (Sorry if it's short. . . .)**

**Satomi = Sato-wise mi-beautiful**

**Misaki = Beautiful Blossom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the charaters I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Memories: Past and Present

* * *

"_What's this? Why did you bring a baby here Sasuke? You know that they won't allow her to stay." Itachi looked at the little pink blanket in Sasuke's arms thinking he found her on the side of the road or something. He was nuts to walk in there with a baby in front of everyone. Especially since he's been gone for a year. He's what now? Nineteen?_

"_Itachi. This is no ordinary child." Orochimaru walked in with Kabuto trailing him. Sasuke then looked up from the little pink bundle and smirked at everyone in the room._

"_Brother. This is my daughter, Uchiha Misaki." Everyone stared in shock at the younger Uchiha brother. From the way he spoke they could tell he was proud and happy. More happy than anytime before he and Itachi had lost his family. Then the little pink bundle started to squirm in his arms. Everybody's attention went to baby who reached up her little pale arms to Sasuke._

_Then Itachi heard something as the little baby laughed._

_'Daddy!' The baby laughed again as Sasuke tickled her tummy. 'Daddy, tummy!'_

_Sasuke looked up and Itachi stared back. He smirk at his older brother again._

"_You can hear her can't you?" Itachi could only nod his head._

"_How can she do that?" He managed to choke out._

"_She's special Itachi-kun. She's. . .different." Orochimaru looked at the baby with interest._

_Itachi walked forward and when he was close enough he saw a head with two different shades, raven and a baby pink. Then she turned and looked at him with big green and onyx eyes. She smiled, laughed, and reached up to her father._

"_That's uncle Itachi, Misaki. He's your uncle." She turned back to Itachi and laughed again, reaching a tiny towards him._

_'Ita! Ita! Unca Ita!' He lifted a hand and she grabbed his first finger. . . ._

_. . . . ._

"_Sasuke! What happened? Why is she crying? What happened to Misaki?" Itachi rushed to his brother's side as he sat still as stone. He saw his brother's eyes and saw a haunted look that pierced his heart._

"_He experimented on her Itachi. He took her." Itachi paled and turned toward Kisame, his friend who had come with him when he heard her cry._

"_Go and alert everybody." He only nodded and left with one last glance at the Uchiha brothers._

"_She's only three. Only three." Itachi could practically hear his brother's heart breaking._

"_Stay. We'll do everything we can to get you two out of here." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder._

"_You two shouldn't have gone with him. You should have stayed with us." Sasuke looked up at Itachi._

"_I know. What I don't know is what made me follow him. When SHE left I didn't follow her, but I wanted to. I don't know what made me stay, but I know it's the same thing that made me follow him."_

_Itachi saw red at his words. He knew who SHE was. SHE was Misaki's mother, whom Sasuke had met in one of the Villages he had went to with Orochimaru, and he could guess why Sasuke couldn't follow her when she left, and why he couldn't remember much about her. _

"_Orochimaru. . . ."_

_And now this. . . ._

"Itachi!" He looked up at his friend, who seemed irritated with him for not paying attention. "They want to see you now." He only nodded, stood, and walked into the meeting room, dark with a horseshoe shaped table with all chairs filled except for two, with an empty look on his face, Kisame following behind him. They both sat down and Itachi noticed Toby, in his orange mask, leaning on the wall by the door.

"What was it that you claimed was so important that you wished to speak to us." Itachi looked up at his leader with empty eyes.

"Misaki is dying." He hadn't heard the gasps of shock or the intakes of breath. All he heard was Misaki's and Sasuke's words playing over and over in his head.

Kisame, who already knew what was going on, took over since he judged that Itachi was too out of it to say anymore.

"When did you find out?"

"Half an hour ago. We went to Orochimaru's hideout when Itachi heard her. He said she sounded in pain, more than normal. Before his assistant, Kabuto, left we heard them talking. Sasuke said 'She's dying. She's dying, Kabuto.' Itachi said that she's just like Satomi." Itachi noticed that Toby had perked up when Kisame said Satomi's name.

Itachi looked at the leader, he was thinking. Then he stood and so did everyone else.

"We'll go get Sasuke and Misaki and get her some help. We'll find someone that can save her." With that he left with Konan trailing behind him, just after a second of hesitating. Then Kisame turned to Itachi.

"It seems that they've all grown attached to lil' Misaki." He put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You know that they won't let her die now."

"She'll still be alive, even if she dies. She'll be just like Satomi. I don't want her to end up like that. I don't want to lose another family member like that." Itachi started walking to go get his weapons should he need them.

_**'The old generation has grown and so has yours, the last generation. Now the new generation is in trouble help them, in any way you can. The Dead do not wish to have more members. . . ."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for this and I bet you all the money I have ($10) that you don't care for an excuse from me. As I promised this is the other side. Hope its not too disappointing (Damn took me have the time I spent away just to finish this) and pray that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Chapter 3 -_ The Grass Is Always Greener

* * *

"So how's the little squirt these days, huh?" A blond man asked his friend. Giggling she answered him.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Been wondering where you've been. Said he wanted to play with uncle Naruto." She laughed and Naruto smiled.

"So he's been wondering where I went huh? Did you tell him I was on a mission?" She nodded as they continued their walk. The two were walking along a path with trees on both sides, the sun was still rising. Things were calm and the two were relaxed.

"How's things with Hinata, Naruto?" She glanced at him and saw him blush slightly. This brought a smile to her face.

"Things are good, but her family still hasn't warmed up to me." He rubbed his head while talking about his girlfriend.

"Well, you know things will work out. With you in the picture how could they not?" she smiled at him and he relaxed a bit more than he was. He grinned, largely, at the woman he saw as a sister.

"Thanks Sakura." She giggled again, her green eyes bright. Her short pink hair bounced a bit as she walked.

"No prob."

"Mama! Mama!" The two turned to see a boy running along the path behind them. His raven hair shined in the morning light, his eyes were bright like his mother's. His right eye onyx, his left the same green as Sakura's. The boy was at the young age of seven.

Behind him was a girl, older, and she was walking, not in a rush. Her hair was also raven with silver strands here and there, but was long and free. Her onyx eyes held a silver flash, something she inherited from her father's silver eyes.

"Isamu!" Sakura turned as her boy rushed into her arms. As she hugged him the other girl caught up to them.

"Morning oba-san, oji-san." The teen was quiet, reserved, as she spoke to the two adults. Standing in the shadows of the trees while the others stood in the light. More of a habit than anything.

"Morning Akemi-chan!" Naruto greeted the girl. The boy then jumped on him, hugging him.

"Oji-san! Where have you been?" Isamu asked as the blond man set him down.

Naruto grinned as he started telling the boy about what he was doing. Told him he was escorting a nobleman back to his home. Nothing much really happened other than bandits attacking. Here was where the boy started jumping with excitement.

"Naruto, you know he has to get to school. Don't make him late or you'll pay for it." Sakura said as she pounded her fists together. Akemi smirked as the blond man put his hands up in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

"Aww mom!" The boy whined.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He chuckled as he let his hands drop and turned to the boy.

"I'll tell you all about it later, how's that?" the boy nodded excitedly, "Now you have to get to school. I'll see you later Isamu."

The agreed as Akemi rushed him along.

"You'll be over soon, right Akemi?" Sakura yelled after the teen.

"Yeah. Ja!" She waved with Isamu as they walked.

"Ja-ne!" The two adults waved and watched the two kids walk off towards the Academy.

"She's grown, a lot. Guess she gets that from her father's side." Naruto said as he and Sakura continued their walk down a different path.

"Yes, but she also get's it from her mother. Hard to tell though, since her mother and father are a lot alike."

"Where are they anyways? I thought they'd be at your house." Naruto took a glance at the pink haired woman.

"Well, Kenshin went on a mission while you were gone. He won't be back for a few more days." Sakura explained. They were nearing the end of the path and were able to see the village they called home.

"What about-"

"Let me get to that!" Sakura interrupted him, lightly punching him on the arm. Laughing he motioned for her to continue as he rubbed the spot where she punched him.

"She left suddenly. I don't know why, but she just rushed out the door yesterday. Said that she was needed somewhere else, and badly. Didn't say much else. Akemi was forced to stay, but she didn't like it. She said it was a blood problem."

"What's that mean? A 'blood problem'?"

"Don't know. I'm guessing it has something to do with what her parents are. You know. . ." Sakura trailed off, not daring to say it out loud. Naruto knew what she was talking about and looked down in pity. Because of what Akemi's parents were, she was a lot like he was growing up, but she had it worse.

"Akemi said she was fine, but she said it was hard to fight the need to help. It was a blood problem, and though she isn't like her parents, she still felt it."

The two quickly fell into silence, their individual thoughts consuming them. Sakura's thoughts about Akemi and her parents turned into thoughts about her entire family. Her father, died during a mission. Mother, still alive and living with her. Finally her son, Haruno Isamu.

"Sakura?" The pinkette blinked, knowing she'd been caught thinking about everything again.

"It still makes me sad Naruto," She admitted to her long-time friend, "Isamu, growing up without him."

The blond watched as his friend stared up at the sky, asking for Isamu's father to return. What she didn't know is that he, too, wished for him to return. His best friend, the one he saw as a brother. She didn't know that he was part of the group sent to search for him. Sakura had been in the hospital, knocked out after leaving to catch up to him. Only she did meet him in time, but it wasn't the best thing for her. Now Sakura couldn't remember much about that night. What she knows is what the others with him that night told her.

Naruto was the one who made it the farthest. He was the one to try and convince him back. And it was him who couldn't reach him.

"I promise you Sakura." Green eyes moved to rest on golden blond hair and determined blue eyes.

"I promise you I'll bring him back." _I'll bring you back Sasuke. You and Misaki._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm having issues with computers at the moment-lets just put it that way. I thought that I lost this chapter and rewrote one. I think this one's better so I'm switching them out. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_ - How Many

* * *

_How many were there?_

That thought was the only one running through Itachi's mind. Sound nin, one after the other, sometimes coming at him in groups, tried attacking him constantly. Easy as they were to defeat, they just kept coming.

In the narrow halls surrounding the small open space he occupied, his comrades were, also, fighting. They moved as if they were dancing with those they fought. Slash, twirl, slash, slam. Breaking bones, gasps and cries of pain. Seemingly endless bodies coming at them.

_How many?_

The phrase repeated itself over and over, almost as never ending as the ninja that kept flowing in like water. Slash, slash, slam, turn, kick, slash. Like the others, it seemed as Itachi himself were dancing. He couldn't do much more than use a kunai and his own body for attack. The space and halls too narrow for him to use his his jutsu, too many bodied rushing at him for him to use his sharingan. Even then he still kept it activated.

_How many can I take out?_

Slash, slash, kick, turn, punch, slam, slash. They kept coming. Orochimaru had know this was coming. He knew this day would come. That bastard had known that he'd come to take Sasuke and Misaki.

_How much more time can I give Sasuke?_

Slash, slash, turn. As he did so he caught a glimpse of the giant hole in the wall just behind Hidan. The dead man did a good job of keeping the Sound nin from entering it. Slash, slash, laugh, grin. He enjoyed himself, his scythe seeming to be an extension of his arm. Another reason Hidan had placed himself in front of Sasuke's escape point.

"_Come on you two. We need to be leaving now."_

"_Are you ready, Sasuke?"_

"_Anything for Misaki."_

They had stolen into Orochimaru's hideout, silently taking out guards who happened to be in the way. Their presence went undetected. Alarms rang in his mind as he made his way, once more, to his little brother's room. That night he and the others planned to get his brother and Misaki out of there. As easy as it was for them to do just that, still he'd been on edge.

'For good reason,' Itachi thought, a small break in the repeating phrase.

"_They're here!"_

"_Everyone ready!"_

"_Sasuke, go. Now."_

"_Itachi-"_

"_Get Misaki out of here Sasuke. Now!"_

He had turned to take down the Sound nin who had rushed at them. Turning to nod at his brother. It was then that Sasuke had blasted the wall with a fire ball, taking out a few nin himself, before running through with Kisame and Dedara following. After he disappeared within the darkness of it did Hidan place himself in front of it, unmoving as a mountain. The only difference was that Hidan did move; to cut down anyone coming at him.

'Be okay,' another break in his continuing thought process. No one in their party had been able to follow after Sasuke, other than Kisame and Dedara, being distracted by the masses. Only Sasuke could protect Misaki from attack, and he only had two of them to protect him.

His mind drifted off to his niece. Pale, sweating, hurt, and vulnerable. It seemed as if she would die any second.

'No!' His mind screamed. Heart swollen from his dark depression at the thought, hope for her survival making him numb. It felt like a fog had been placed over his mind though he thought clearly. It had become second nature, in the seemingly endless fight, to feel the nin coming at him. To attack and take down every single one of Orochimaru's forces.

With a bit more force than before, he continued taking down the onslaught coming at him. The need to reach his brother and know he had truly escaped was strong.

'They're all I have left,' He thought once more. Only his mind was slightly disagreeing with him. It silently screamed at him that _She_ would still be there. It told him that even if Sasuke didn't make it, _She_ would be there for him. 'Not all the time,' He reminded himself. Even then, she'd be a very painful reminder of his brother.

_How many are there?_

Over and over. Slash, turn, kick, slam, elbow. This was more than he had anticipated. The halls were too narrow, Sound too prepared, his brother in too much danger. Now that he thought more about it, that bastard Orochimaru had set them up. It was as if he was expecting something.

_Too many for this._

He knew his instincts were right. They were being distracted. From Sasuke—most likely. And Itachi had just let him run off by himself with Misaki. No one else was there to help fight. If that bastard had this many coming at them, how many did he send after the smaller group?

'I'm such a fool. Too worried to see,' Itachi berated himself the more he thought about. The Sound nin here couldn't get through the wall because of Hidan, but there was enough of them to keep the rest of Akatsuki occupied. Orochimaru was no longer with them, he wouldn't care about anything, as long as he had his hands on Sasuke or himself. Misaki was nothing to him now.

'She's dying,' Because of that bastard. He could blame his brother's sorrow on that bastard. It was Orochimaru who took Sasuke and Misaki away from that girl. He practically erased her from his brother's mind, this girl who Sasuke didn't want to let go.

Anger. He turned it into power. Power he used to cut through the mass around him. He used it to break down a wall to give him and the others more space. Then he used it to bring more down.

Flames. That's what surrounded him. Blood had been splayed in every direction, it coated his cloak and covered his face. Itachi danced with the flames he had created, he was just as deadly. His mind now a bit too numb, a bit too aware.

'The building will crumble, and we'll still be inside,' He didn't feel as he should have at that thought. He felt nothing, not even the kunai he held as he slashed it through person after person. Hidan was still close by, the others just a little ways away. His sharingan caught everything surrounding him as he turned to stab and slash at more ninja.

Orochimaru's hideout where he had been recently staying, this one was above ground. A mountain surrounded by a thick forest. After that was a plain of grass. The nearest people would be many miles from there. No one would see the burning building, no one would know about it until maybe a decade later. They would die under the heavy rubble of the ground floor and the disguised watch tower. Itachi could only hope a few of them did survive. It'd be stupid for them to die in this maze of hallways and rooms; a trap set especially for them.

Slash, slash, turn, kick, slash, elbow, fireball.

_How much more before the building falls?_ Itachi could hear the building groan above him. Sound nin still came at him from all sides. _Sasuke, Misaki._ The names ran through his mind. 'I'm sorry,' He thought as he continued to slashed through the mass, flames licking his back.

"Itachi!" Her scream filled his ears as the concrete sky fell on top of him.


End file.
